Trash and Noodles
by Axel Chance
Summary: This is my first story I have ever made. I saw so many stories on this website and I thought I could give it a shot. I really love Naegiri alot so I thought "why not" . There are some Spoilers from the first game from Chapter 5. I do not own anything from the series Danganronpa and the characters.


NaegiXKirigiri fanfic

Naegi:No. Your wrong. I didn't kill anybody. I swear.

Togami:Your the only one who could have done it. Kirigiri couldn't have done it because of the key.

Kirigiri looked away from her most trusted friend for the rest of the trial.

Monokuma.:upupupupu looks like its voting time. Everyone cast your vote on the so called "culprit".

Naegi:This is wrong. Your wrong. This trial is a fraud. C'mon please.

Asahina: Sorry but you're the only one who could have done it. We can't rule out anymore people.

Kirigiri looked at her voting press and chose herself as the culprit. She didn't believe Naegi was the culprit. She saved him from being dead. After the voting. The vote was all against Naegi and it was right.

Naegi: What. Thats impossible. I didn't do it. Guys please I didn't do it.

Naegi looked at everyone and their heads was down or looking away.

Kirigiri:I'm sorry but you don't have to forgive us for it. Were sorry.

Monokuma:Well looks like the game is over and the trial in now dismissed. Makoto Naegi is the murder. Now its my favorite part of the show.

Naegi:Wait please there has to be a glitch or mistake. I didn't kill anyone. Please I didn't do it.

Monokuma:Execution time. Upupup.

(Hey this is the narrator speaking. I'm letting you know I don't like describing and you all know the execution where Naegi was about to get crushed but failed and went to a trash pit. Well I'm fast fowarding it. Sucks to be you. Goodbye.)

Naegi:ugh. Where the hell am I. This looks like some kind of dump.

There was garbage everywhere like a dumpster but there's a door ahead.

Naegi:Oh a door.

Naegi went to the door and turned the handle on the door but it won't open.

Naegi:Shit. It won't open . Great now what. I can't go anywhere. But then again I still have hope.

(24 hours later)

Naegi: damn no food,shelter or water. I guess this is how I die. Well I guess it was fun while it lasted.

(10 minutes later)

*Crash*

Naegi woke up from consciousness and saw a huge trash bag.

Naegi: What the hell. That is some oversized trashbag.

?:Oversized. That's how you greet a friend who tries to save you.

The person came out the trash bag was surprisingly Kirigiri.

Naegi:Kirigiri-san. I didn't thought you'd save me.

Kirigiri:Save your energy for talking later. Here. I think you might need this.

Kirigiri took out food out of her bag. It was bread and water.

Naegi:Kirigiri thank you. I don't know how to repay you.

Kirigiri:well there is one way you could Naegi-kun

Naegi: what is it then.

Kirigiri hesitated and told Naegi to close his eyes. Naegi blushed and then cooperate with her.

Kirigiri: Naegi. I love you. I'm sorry for what happened in the trial on not speaking up to you.

Naegi open his eyes but ended up finding their lips together.

Naegi: How long did you liked me.

Kirigiri: its from that promise. You cared about me and nobody other than my grandfather cared.

Naegi than put his hands in her long silver white hair and hugged kirigiri.

Naegi: I feel the same way about you kirigiri-chan. I really liked you after you saved me. You believed in me.

Kirigiri cried in Naegi's arms and said she's sorry.

Naegi patted her head and raised her chin up and kissed her back.

Naegi: You don't have to apologize to me. Its Monokuma's fault and that damn master mind.

Kirigiri: You still not giving up yet. That's what I also liked about you. Ok then lets get out of here.

Naegi: Heh. You still got that master key right.

Kirigiri: Yep right here

Naegi: Kirigiri-san one more thing.

Kirigiri: What?

Naegi: You have some trash on your head.

Kirigiri Blushed and took the trash out of her head.

Kirigiri:You didn't told me this earlier because why?

Naegi:I'm sorry...I couldn't find the right timing.

Kirigiri: Naegi you are hopeless sometimes.


End file.
